Who says Childhood Friends are Boring?
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: An AU of episode five of the first season where Manami and Kyosuke actually end up taking a bath with each other.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Ore no Imouto" belong to Aniplex and other of their affiliates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Having just finished both seasons of the anime I have decided to make a small foray into this fandom and give it a try. This will feature a Kyosuke/Manami pairing, which I felt should have been canon. This one shot starts on episode five of the first season. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been such a long time since Kyosuke had been inside the Tamura household and was not at all surprised to find that it had hardly changed at all. The lingering smell of sweets permeated about the living room, an aroma that Kyosuke welcomed and brought a sense of peace within his being.

Manami had suggested that he spend the night, stating that it had been such a long time since they he had last stayed over. He used to stay at her place all the time when he was younger. In fact, it was almost like a second home to him.

It was a place of refuge when Kirino would be unusually obnoxious, constantly impressing her superiority over him through her various achievements. Or when his parents would get into a fight and then, in their frustration, take their anger out on their children when they happened to see them.

Kyosuke smiled grimly as he thought about that last one.

While he had the Tamura household as a place of refuge he knew that Kirino had nowhere else to go. It must have been difficult for her to stay there, alone, listening to her parents arguing about one thing or another, and then risk being yelled at if she ever ventured out of her room. It made Kyosuke feel somewhat of a coward, knowing that he pretty much left her to fend for herself during those times. However, Kyosuke was the kind of person that let things go. What has happened has happened and there was no use worrying about it now.

He could say that Manami was his best friend, someone that he was absolutely comfortable with. If there was ever a problem that he had he knew that he could confide in Manami. Her very presence seemed to ease his nerves and even to this day he still sought her company.

There were rumors abounding in school (more than likely started by Akagi) that he and Manami were going out. Kyosuke had vehemently denied them when confronted about it. He gave some silly excuse and then went on his way.

In retrospect Kyosuke was glad that Manami wasn't nearby. He was sure that if she had heard him say that "grandmother" excuse she would probably get really hurt. Kyosuke didn't mean to sound pretentious or anything but he simply did not think of Manami in any other way than his best friend. Was there anything wrong with that?

The sound of a poorly played _Shamisen _brought Kyosuke out of thoughts.

Tamura Iwao wasn't what one would call a musician but Kyosuke actually liked the background ambience the boy provided. It was terribly traditional but also simple, which Kyosuke approved. Besides it was relaxing and already the young man was looking forward to his bath. Having helped the Tamura's unload a truck full of supplies his muscles felt like they were about to burst.

"Kyosuke-kun your bath is ready if you want to go in already."

Manami Tamura wasn't the type of girl that really stood out. While she wasn't ugly by any means there wasn't anything about her features that made others remember her. A moppy head of dull brown hair, large glasses, and a somewhat average looking body which was neither voluptuous or shapely. In essence she was just an average teenage girl with nothing that made her stand out.

"You can go first if you want Manami. I'll wait until you're done before I go in." replied Kyosuke nonchalantly.

"I don't mind waiting Kyosuke. Go ahead I know you're tired from all the work you did today." said Manami in quaint protest.

"Hey you did quite a bit of work too you know. What kind of man would I be if I took a bath before you? You need it more than I do."

At times Manami really loved Kyosuke for his inherent kindness. Sure he could be somewhat distant at times but in all he was a good person that she had grown to cherish over the years. However she felt that he took it a bit too far at times and today was just one of those times.

"I insist. What kind of host would I be if I prioritized my needs over my guest's?"

"Guest? Sheesh Manami I practically used to live here. No need to treat me special or anything."

This was going nowhere and Manami had to do everything in her power to prevent herself from sighing in annoyance. She wasn't sure whether Kyosuke was really being nice or if he was just pushing her buttons. While she was generally a girl with a quiet disposition she could be quite snappish if pushed too far. Something she was sure Kyosuke took amusement from.

Wanting to then turn the game around him she decided on another approach. Taking a deep breath she sauntered her way over to Kyosuke and rested her body on his back. She nearly squealed with glee when she felt his body stiffen and his breath hitching.

"You know Kyosuke you're right. You're not simply just another guest inside this house. I truly want to make sure that you are cared for under this roof. So if you won't take a bath now then perhaps we can take one together, like we used to." said Manami sultrily in his ear.

Kyosuke nearly froze when he heard that.

While he often told Akagi that he simply wasn't interested in Manami in "that way" saying it and then actually going through with it were two very different things. He could feel his heart racing, the blood surging through his body carrying ample amounts of adrenaline no doubt preparing for the invitation at hand.

_I can't believe I'm getting turned on, by Manami of all people. Oh Kyosuke snap out of it. You know she isn't serious she's just joking around._

_If that's the case maybe I can turn this little joke back on her._

With a concerted effort Kyosuke managed to calm himself down and immediately reached his arm over around Manami's neck. It was his turn to grin in delight as he felt her body stiffen from the unexpected contact as he drew her body close to his.

"Sure Manami, why not? Let's take a bath together."

At once Manami pulled away from him, her body quickly edging itself toward the door as she held her hand out in almost a panic.

"W-What did you say?"

Meanwhile, Iwao could not help but look at Kyosuke with admiration. As a young teen going through middle school no doubt his mind was hell-bent in attracting members of the opposite gender. Unfortunately for him his latest efforts, especially concerning his hair, had done more to ostracize than help him in his endeavors. Watching an older man like Kyosuke make his move was definitely something Iwao approved of.

"Way to go Kyosuke! Show her who the man of the house really is!" cheered Iwao.

"Hmph well of course! I AM a man after all and it is my right to claim what is mine!" declared Kyosuke in bravado.

Seeing that the situation was quickly getting out of hand Manami soon started to call for help.

"Grandma! Kyosuke says that he wants to take a bath with me!" wailed Manami desperately.

The old woman poked her head out of the kitchen, a witch like grin plastered on her face. Manami felt her hopes shrivel up.

"Well foolish girl it was YOU who started this whole thing. Quite honestly I really don't mind at all, not if it is Kyosuke."

As if in response the old man who was Manami's grandfather popped his head from under the kotasu. His face was even more mischievous than that of his spouse.

"I've been wanting great grandchildren for a while now."

Seeing that it was absolutely hopeless it took everything Manami had to not go out and scream. In desperation she turned to Kyosuke once more as she knelt down and started to beg.

"Please Kyosuke-kun don't tell me that you're serious."

Seeing Manami prostrate herself made Kyosuke feel somewhat bad for turning this whole joke around on her. Even so he could not help but feel empowered by the sense of control he had over the situation.

In the past month or so he and Kirino had begun to mend their bridges and were beginning to get along again. In fact they had even made some new friends at a gathering for female otaku. To see Kirino speak so passionately with someone about one of her favorite hobbies made Kyosuke smile. He really did care for her and vowed that he would do anything he could to help her.

Even so that didn't mean that Kirino's behavior was any more tolerable. Waking him up in the middle of the night, constantly pushing her superiority over him, flaunting herself in those sinful little blue shorts of hers that made him think of her in ways that he really shouldn't, or just acting like a little diva in general. If anything Kirino emasculated him, made him feel like he was never control of any situation and was powerless to do anything about it unless she decided to make it so.

However here he was presented with a situation where he could actually work his will on someone, with blessing from her family no less! He looked over Manami's prone form and instead of compelling him to change his mind it only served to push him even further.

_What is this that I'm feeling? Do I really want to force Manami into doing something she doesn't want? And for what, my own perverted needs? _

_Then again what right does she have in refusing me? She was the one who suggested the idea. _

Kyosuke made up his mind.

"Manami raise your head."

For a moment Manami wasn't sure if it was even Kyosuke that was speaking to her. If anything he sounded almost like his father, Daisuke. His voice was powerful, stern and absolute. She had no choice in the matter and soon met his eyes with her own.

"You have told me that you would do anything to insure that I am comfortable in your home. So far I'm not comfortable. I'm made to do your menial tasks. Then you refuse my request to bath last. You then go and make a compromising offer in an effort to humiliate me before your family. Let me ask you. Is this acceptable behavior of a host?"

Manami felt like she was about to cry. Never had she been scolded like this, not even by her own parents. And here was Kyosuke, pointing out very justifiable reasons for his displeasure and she being the source of them all. It made her feel ashamed to know that she had failed so utterly as a host.

"No Kyosuke-kun…it isn't proper behavior. I should have insisted that you not help us unload the truck even when you said you wanted to. I should have listened to your request to bath last instead of objecting. Most of all I should never had made that suggestion so lightly. You're right…I'm a terrible host and for that I beg forgiveness."

The rest of the Tamura family were listening very closely now. They were all so curious as to see what was about to transpire from this turn of events. Manami had dug herself into this hole and now they were eager to see what she was going to do about it.

It was then that Kyosuke turned to grandfather Tamura.

"With all due respect Tamura-sama, I hope that I am not overreaching my boundaries. This is your household but I wish to make a request. With your blessing I ask that Manami honor her word as hostess and bath with me as she offered."

Old grandfather Tamura was normally a goofy old man that got kicks out of scaring the living daylights of the little kids around the neighborhood and playing pranks on his old wife. However even he knew when to get serious when the time came and as he was addressed as master of this household, as rightfully so, he soon responded with a voice of power and authority to match that of Kyosuke.

"Your request is reasonable Kosaka-dono. My granddaughter proved herself to be a poor hostess and for that I apologize on her behalf. I approve of your request."

"B-But grandfather-"

"Enough! You should have known better than to make such a lewd offer in an attempt for your own amusement. Now that he has called upon your offer you then decide to back away? I don't remember teaching my granddaughter to be so dishonorable. You will follow through with his request or bring shame to our family name. The choice is yours."

Manami could tell that she was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was simply no escape for her. If she backed down she would give the Tamura's the reputation of being flaky and untrustworthy in their word. She would doom her future as well as Iwao's as well.

Then again the thought of actually taking a bath with Kyosuke, naked, just filled her with complete embarrassment. She was shy of even undressing before her grandmother and now she was expected to bare herself to Kyosuke?

_I really shouldn't have opened my big mouth._

Having soon made her choice Manami bowed before both Kyosuke and her grandfather.

"I understand what is being asked of me. I dare not shame our family name and integrity by going back on my word. As you have requested I will bath with Kosaka-san. I will go on ahead. I will be waiting."

Manami soon stood up straight as she walked briskly out of the living room. It was silent and Kyosuke was deep in thought. The manly bravado that he was riding on was gone by now and instead he was beginning to feel more and more guilt about what he had done to Manami.

He did not miss where she addressed him by his last name nor did he miss the barely restrained tears in her eyes. At the moment he could not help but feel like some kind of monster.

"Do you think I was wrong in forcing her to do this?" asked Kyosuke sadly.

"No. If it is one thing that shames me about the current generation is the lack of honor. In my day a man's word was as good as gold. Now I feel like everyone is lying through their teeth. Truth be told I was happy that you called our honor into question. It shows the kind of character you are Kyosuke, for it shows that honor is something you hold important. Never lose sight of that."

* * *

Truth be told, Kyosuke was actually quite nervous when he made his way over to the bathroom. Though he had made quite a big show in front of Manami's grandparents there was still some lingering guilt over what he had forced his best friend to do.

The fact of the matter was that she really was just kidding around and even though he had countered her joke with one of his own the issue had ballooned out of control and now Kyosuke was feeling like a total asshole. Manami was his best friend, a person who he had been close to for nearly all of his childhood and here he was forcing himself onto her. It wasn't really fair to her and no matter how many times he had reasoned with himself that she was asking for it, he still did not feel any better.

He soon reached his destination, the bathroom door slightly ajar with steam coming out from within. Kyosuke took a big gulp as he futilely tried to steady his racing heart. He wasn't sure whether he was more nervous over taking a bath with Manami or having to confront her. As dense as he was at times he still knew that Manami was really upset with the stunt he had just pulled.

Taking a deep breath Kyosuke took his first step inside the bathroom. There was steam everywhere and it obscured his vision. There was no sign of Manami and Kyosuke took a small breath of relief. If he was quick he could undress and get in the bath before she came back.

In haste he slipped his shirt, pants and boxers off, tossed them to a nearby corner and jumped into the bath. He grit his teeth, the water being warmer than he was used to but soon settled as his aching muscles started to relax. With a sigh of contentment Kyosuke soon immersed himself completely within the warm water, closing his eyes and forgetting about the stresses of the day.

With his being so relaxed it was no wonder that he did not hear his bath mate enter into the room and, quietly, enter in the tub with him.

Kyosuke's realization to his current predicament came far too late when his host decided to press her naked body against his completely snapping him out of his relaxed stupor. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest and his mind was going into overdrive, sending generous amounts of endorphins and adrenaline to all parts of his body. One particular place was already beginning to swell with its own lion's share of the blood.

"Why are you being so modest all of all sudden? Wasn't this what you wanted?"

The sound of Manami's irate, yet sultry, voice forced Kyosuke to regard her presence and soon gathered the courage to open his eyes.

Never in his life did he ever think that Manami was in any way attractive but at the moment it was taking the entirety of his willpower to simply not do something stupid.

_M-Manami…since when have you looked so…so…attractive?_

Kyosuke hadn't been in a bath with the opposite gender in years now and though he had seen Manami undressed before they had to have been only eight or nine when they last took a bath together. Now, as two sixteen year old teenagers, the situation was completely different.

Even though it looked like she had not really changed much, without her clothes Kyosuke could tell that she had done quite a bit of growing up, especially her bust, which was much larger than he initially believed. While underneath her school uniform they were not visible, here, naked, they were quite large in proportion to her body. They were at least a healthy C-Cup, both of which were pressed firmly against his flat chest.

"Look Manami…I have to apologize for what I did. I wasn't really thinking and-"

"That's right Kyosuke you weren't thinking. How convenient that NOW you are sorry for what you have done. NOW are you realizing just how embarrassing our situation is? Yet you had to play the part of the man's man didn't you? Wanting to impress Iwao and my grandparents, you know, really let them know who the man of the house was. I never took you for someone who would willingly take advantage of someone else Kyosuke but now…I see that I was wrong."

"Manami…."

"Is this what I mean to you Kyosuke? Just some…doll…some puppet that you can control at a moment's notice? I…I thought that we were friends Kyosuke. I thought I was someone who was more important to you than this. Apparently all you have been having were lewd thoughts of me while you pretended to be my friend. Well here we are now. I hope that you're satisfied."

With that Manami soon rose from the bath, the steam obscuring most of her nakedness from Kyosuke's eyes.

The young man felt like crap. Never had he ever seen Manami so upset at him. Every word she said served to drive more and more guilt into him. He couldn't blame her for being upset. What he had forced her to do was both embarrassing and demeaning. Kyosuke knew he had to say something before they ended the day with the two of them angry at each other. Or worse...losing their friendship once and for all.

He reached out and grabbed at Manami's arm just as she was beginning to leave. She turned to see him and Kyosuke flinched from the anger in her eyes. He knew that he had to tread carefully.

"Manami I know that you're really angry at me. I know I would be too if I were in your position. But I want you to know this. You're my best friend and I care about you. Please…I know it is a lot to ask but please forgive my foolishness."

The young brunette felt her gaze soften at his plea for forgiveness and nearly succumbed then and there. She resisted and hardened both her eyes and heart. She grabbed at Kyosuke's arm and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"I don't think anyone would force their best friend to go through something this embarrassing. Not if they truly cared for them. Your words tell me one thing yet your actions have told me another. Which am I to believe? I think the answer is very clear from my point of view. Now please Kyosuke let go me."

Kyosuke could tell that the situation was getting out of control. He had to salvage it at once but he couldn't come up with anything.

Well…there was one thing he could do but it was a long shot. While he was certain that Manami did not like him in any way other than as a friend he was often refuted of this point by his friends, most notably Akagi. Kyosuke wasn't even sure if he even liked Manami in that way himself but he figured that if he were to ever have a girlfriend then why not Manami? He was already comfortable with her as it was. It wasn't like things were going to be completely awkward unlike his trying to ask out, say, one of his sister's friends instead.

He knew that he was risking quite a bit here. Chances were that Manami would be disgusted and probably slap him for his insolence. Yet it was the only option he could think of that could salvage this terrible situation that he had forced the two of them to go through at the moment. He could only hope that it would work.

"You know what Manami? You're right. A person would never force their best friend into doing something like this."

"I'm glad that I finally got through to you but I'm still upset at you. Now please let me go right now!"

"Wait a moment. I did say what I said but you have to realize one thing. I don't think of you as my best friend. If I did then I wouldn't have done this."

Kyosuke could see Manami hang her head down. While he was initially relieved that she wasn't struggling to get out of his grip those feeling soon changed when could hear Manami start to sniffle. Her body started to tremble and Kyosuke felt like kicking himself. Did he just make Manami cry for the second time in one day?

"T-Then what am I to you then Kyosuke? Obviously someone who isn't important to you. If so then why continue with this charade? Why go out of your way to keep me company if you don't even give a damn about me?"

This was it. Kyosuke knew that the next thing he said was either going to deepen their relationship or tear it completely apart. There was no going back now.

"Manami the thing is that…I…I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Nothing could have prepared Manami for this. In fact this was perhaps the last thing in her mind to have ever occurred. Sure she did like Kyosuke, had liked him for the longest time. But she was more than sure that he didn't feel the same way about her. His mannerisms around her were that of a friend and nothing more.

She didn't know whether to feel shocked, confused, angry or ecstatic. All these conflicting emotions served to paralyze her, as if her brain was on overload at the moment.

Kyosuke, on his part, took the shocked, silent expression on Manami's face to be a rejection and soon sighed as he rose up from the bath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure that you are probably furious beyond belief. I'll be going now."

The young man didn't go very far when he felt Manami's daintily hand grab at his own preventing him from leaving the bathroom.

"A-Are you serious. This isn't some joke you're playing are you?"

The insecurity in Manami's voice tore at Kyosuke. Not once did he ever intend to hurt her like this but he was willing to make amends. He would make this up to her the best way he could.

Turning around he found himself looking down at Manami's downcast face and placed a hand on her chin and forced her head up so that she look him in the eye.

"I'm serious."

With that he bent down and gently claimed Manami's lips. There was a gasp of surprise from the young woman and she tried to push him off at first. However Kyosuke was insistent and soon Manami found herself succumbing to the kiss, her eyes closing despite herself.

_H-He really is serious. Kyosuke really wants to be in a relationship with me. Oh god I hope I'm not just dreaming._

Kyosuke soon ended the kiss as he drew himself back, letting Manami catch her breath. Her face was flushed and sweaty and the young man had to contain himself from laughing. She looked so embarrassed, but in a good way. Hopefully it was a sign that she was willing to accept him.

"You know Kyosuke I often dreamed that we would be together like this. I always stayed by your side because I truly wanted to be with you even if you only considered me a friend and nothing more. But now...Kyosuke…you don't realize just how much this means to me."

Manami placed her body onto Kyosuke and the young man instinctively embraced her, holding her body close to his. It was amazing that only a few hours ago he told Akagi that Manami wasn't attractive to him. That she was like a grandmother that somehow became young again. How stupid and cruel of him to say that!

It wasn't until now that he realized just how pretty she really was. She wasn't stunning nor would she ever turn heads but Manami possessed a quaint beauty that would only show itself to the person she loved. Kyosuke felt privileged that she would only show this side of her to him and him only. The thought only made him hold her even tighter.

"I have to confess that I never really gave you a chance Manami. Did you know that many of our classmates thought that we were already going out? Yet I would rebuke them, tell them that they were wrong. I even went so far as to call you unattractive. I'm such a stupid idiot. All this time I have been whining about never having a girlfriend, about never being noticed by other girls when there was someone for me waiting all this time. I'm sorry Manami for putting you through all this shit. For making you wait as long as you have and ignoring your feelings. But I'm willing to take our relationship further. I want to see how far we can go because, when I really think about it, I cannot see myself in the future without you."

This was too much for Manami as she then took her turn to kiss the man she loved. She could feel his body stiffen in surprise but soon felt him relax.

She loved everything about this man. From as far back as she could remember he was always there no matter what. Whether it was to protect her from bullies, or to wipe her tears when she was upset, or comfort him when he was having problems of his own. Each and every single time that they needed comfort they had each other. What had started off as a childhood friendship had now blossomed into a full blown relationship.

Manami never thought herself to be a romantic but she knew that Kyosuke was the one for her. Truth be told if Kyosuke proposed to her this very moment she would say 'yes'. She simply could not see herself married and spending the rest of her life with anyone else but Kyosuke.

They soon parted from their kiss each of them out of breath.

Kyosuke looked down at Manami and could see her gazing at him lovingly with her eyes. The expression scared him to some extent.

_She really does love me doesn't she? I wonder if I really am ready to commit to a relationship like this. What if I hurt her? What if I'm not good enough? _

Seeing the concern in her boyfriend's eyes Manami soon placed a soft hand on his cheek to reassure him. She seemed to know what he was thinking and couldn't fault him for feeling afraid. She too felt afraid of what this new relationship would bring but all of this was overshadowed by giddy anticipation. Never did she think she could be any happier than this moment. To know that Kyosuke was hers and hers alone and that she would get to spend every day from here on forth in a committed relationship with him. The thought made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Kyosuke there is nothing to be afraid of. I know that you may have your share of insecurities regarding our new relationship but I want you to know that you can talk to me. I'm not like those other girls that expect you to instantly understand what we're feeling. What made us such good friends in the first place was our ability to talk to each other no matter what. If there is something you don't understand then we can talk things through, like we always have." said Manami softly.

"It's just that I'm not sure how to go about all this. What if I turn out to be a piece of crap boyfriend? I don't want to disappoint you or anything. I know that I'm not the best looking guy out there nor do I have a lot of money. I'm just afraid that maybe I'm…not good enough." replied Kyosuke grimly.

"None of that is important to me. What I care about is YOU Kyosuke. Our relationship isn't going to be perfect I know that but don't think that you are, in any way, inadequate. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Manami soon smiled as she pulled at Kyosuke's arm and dragged him back into the bathtub.

"Now how about I scrub your back?"

Kyosuke smiled at the invitation as he soon took his place inside the bathtub to an awaiting Manami. As she started on her work Kyosuke could not help but think about his future from this point forth.

He had always enjoyed his time here at the Tamura's and thought about what would happen if he ever married Manami. He always enjoyed peace and quiet and he knew that Manami did too. He began to imagine coming home from work in the evening with Manami there having dinner waiting for him.

They would both eat in quiet and peace as the sun set in the distance. There would be no TV or computers or anything on at the moment. Just Manami, himself and the sound of cicadas chirping in the distance as they ate their dinner.

He would go outside on the porch to look at the evening sky as Manami prepared their bath and, once that was done, both would get in. She would scrub his back, just like she was doing right now in the present, and he would do the same for her. They would soon go to their bedroom where she would massage the knots off his stressed muscles before finally turning in for the night.

Simple…peaceful…normal.

The kind of life he had always wanted; the kind which Manami would be more than happy to share in.

"K-Kyosuke can you scrub my back now?" asked Manami a bit nervously.

Kyosuke smiled as he took the loofa from Manami's hand and proceeded to scrub down her body with it. It was hard for him to imagine that this beautifully quaint creature was now all his. The women in the porn magazines that he kept under his bed didn't even compare to Manami at the moment.

"You know Manami you're really pretty. I never realized it until right now."

"Kyosuke please don't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

"Why should it be? I'm only telling the truth."

Manami knew that she wasn't the prettiest girl out there. In fact she had held a secret envy towards some other girls and often wondered to herself as to why she always looked so plain. Yet, Kyosuke just told her that she was pretty. That alone did wonders for her self-esteem. As long as Kyosuke thought she was pretty then it didn't matter what others thought of her.

"Thank you…Kyosuke."

She felt her boyfriend embrace her from behind with his arms. She leaned against his chest, immersing herself into his embrace. Never did she feel so safe and secure in anyone's arms before.

"I'm really happy that you're here with me Manami. I promise that I'll do my best to make you happy no matter what."

"Kyosuke…as long as you're with me I'll be the happiest person in the world."

Kyosuke leaned in and kissed Manami for the third time as they held each other close.

Neither knew that today marked the first day in a lifetime of commitment towards each other but that was okay. What they did know was that they were happy and ready to face down any challenge to their newly born relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: I may end up writing an epilogue chapter concerning Kirino and her reaction to this new relationship. Anyway hit me up people let me know what you all think.


End file.
